In the Sight of Betrayal
by Zutara-red-rose
Summary: "Why did you do it?" "Katara, please, I can explain." "Then do, and don't lie! I thought you'd changed!" "Oh but I have, more than you know.." Zutara Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, it's Kailigh. I'm so glad I can finally post something :) I don't know if this will be a one shot or a story so bare with me here. This is my first attempt at a Zutara fanfiction so I'm really excited. Well enough of me talking; here is the story! xD**

Chapter 1

Katara

'That's it!' The thought rushed through my head before I could stop it, and it felt good. 'First Jet, now Zuko! I will _not _be decevied anymore!' Anger was shooting through my veins as I held Aang's lifeless form close and Appa took to the air.

"Katara, I'm taking us to Dad's navel ship so we can hide," said my brother who was holding Appa's leather reigns and was stiff as a board. He was trying not to cry. "We will be able to keep Aang safe there." Oh, if only he knew what happened down there...

Soka's words almost didn't catch my attention, but the tone of his voice did. He was holding it all in, just like the day Mom died, when Dad left; he was trying to stay strong. I looked down at Aang, his grey eyes unseeable, no emotion pulling at the mussles in his face. "Fo ahead, we'll be able to rest and recover while we wait..." The rest of the words didn't come out but he knew what I was talking about, while we wait for Aang to recover...if he does. I ran a hand over his tattoo, still warm from when he was in the Avatar state. 'How can I leave him, he's in his time of need, I have to be here to help him recover.' I gently turned him over and looked at the red, sun shaped, burn mark Azula left on his back when she shot him with her lightning.

Seaching for the Oasis water, I pulled out the necklace that held what could possible save him, quickly I removed the cap and bended the water from the small vile. The water began to swirl in my palm and gave off a faint glow, it was ready. I moved the water to Aang and began the healing process. A few minutes of waiting a sharp gasp broke the silence and his eyes shot open with fear. Tears began to line my eyes but didn't fall. Peace shown in his eyes and he drifted off into sleep.

'What would have happened if I used the water on Zuko's eye? Would Aang have died, or would have Zuko choose us and taken down Azula? If Aang didn't get there later then when he did would I have really healed him?' I looked up at the Moon, it was waning, tears filling again and finally spilling over. 'Why am I so stupid! Everytime I put my trust somewhere it's not supposed to be, hoping that they will be help for us; someone gets hurt!' I placed the necklace back under my shirt and closed my eyes, causing more tears to fall. 'I'll leave at before dawn.'

Right as I made my decision to escape, Toph crawled over to me and whispered. "I know what you're planing to do, and I know you already have thought it out, just wait till Aang has recovered because if you leave right after we land nobody knows how to heal him if he doesn't get better."

I looked down into her clouded green-grey eyes, they were filled with fear and pain. Now I know she is serious. " Okay, Toph; but only till we he's woken up fully." She nodded adn layed down to fall back into sleep. I made my way to the front of the saddle and sat next to Soka. "How long till we land?"

Soka's pony-tail had snapped sometime before we left Ba Sing Se so his hair was hidding his eyes. " Look to your right," his voice was faint and controlled as he pointed downward to a Fire Nation Navy ship

"Let's land," I said giving my final command. Once we land Soka will be in controll of our groups movesments then, if he has a mental breakdown, to my father.

Appa made a sudden, jerky movement and we began to desend, and woke Toph up. She must have felt the air flow change because she didn't say anything. We were falling at a forty five degree angle and when Appa pulled up my neck snapped back. We were ten feet from the deck and I could stand anymore time on air, so I jumped. My feet made a faint noise and Appa landed behind me, offsetting the ship.

Doors swung open with enough force to break someones face and watertribe warriors came running out. They surrounded us and one of them quickly reconized me. "Princess Katara," it came from a young, new recrute and the other warriors quickly relaxed.

I nodded at the warrior and turned back to the gAang, Soka hand just got of Appa and he was carring Aang; but he was covered completely by being wrapped in a blanket. "Would you please inform Hakoda that we have arived?" The boy nodded and took off to one of the doors that was forced open.

Another warrior walked up to me and bowed his head slightly in respect and spoke. "If would be okay, I will show you to the spare rooms and a place for the beast."

Soka walked forward and handed me Aang, " Show the way." His voice was solem and tightly controlled. This caught the warrior off guard, but he regained his composure and told us to follow him. We went under deck but no one spoke, I surely didn't have the energy to.

After we went through a path of twists and turns the warrior finally stopped and opened three doors. "These are the only rooms left, I will send someone down with food shortly." I glanced over at Soka, half hoping that there would be a reaction to the sugestion of food, but he just walked over to one of the rooms, the one less decorated in Fire Nation items, and closed the door. The warrior, still in shock of Soka's unlikely actions, turned to me and nodded and left.

Toph was standing next to me and lowered her head. "I'm going to set Aang down," I said softly; it took a lot of energy to speak, and I needed rest. I walked into one of the two rooms left and set Aang down gently. There was no sign of pain crossed his face as I pulled away.

I looked up to notice a water basin and decided to have another healing sesion with tomorrow morning, and as I turned to walk away Toph was still standing next to me, she hadn't left my side. "I'll monter his heart as we sleep," I barely heard her words and nodded then left the room, closing the door softly as I left.

I walked into the remaining room and closed the door. I finally opened my eyes to find that this room was the one with the most Fire Nation decorations. I slipped to the floor and covered my eyes while images of the catacomes and Zuko rushed into my thoughts. Tears began to overflow and I began to cry softly. "Why?"

**Well? What do you think? One shot, or story? And trust me, I have something planed for EVERYONE in this if it becomes a story!**

**Please leave a comment, I will not post untill I have 5. That's not much and I know that you all have thoughts running through your minds as you finish up the chapter. Well hear we go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a shame to see over 170 visitors and only three reviews. And honestly, it hurts. Now come on guys! You just move the mouse to the review this chapter button and click. Write a simple message and send! Now please! I'm moving the bar to 8 reviews now; that means at least 5 of you have to write a responce...Well, on with the story.**

**Chapter 2**

**Sokka**

Yue...Her beautiful features had enhanced from the last time I was her. I was sitting back at the Spirit Oasis, out hands were joined and she was trying to catch my gaze. "Soka," her voice was even sweeter than before. "Soka, please. Look at me."

I glanced at her then looked her straight in the eyes. Oh, Yue. "Why did you have to go?" I took a deep breath in, to keep the tears in, and closed my eyes. this was too much to bare, I shouldn't have looked.

"Sokka, open your eyes." I reopened my eyes; Screw holding it all in. A watery tear lined my right eye, then the left. " You know why I had to leave, Sokka. Now you didn't call me down to visit you without a reason. What's on your mind?"

I laid back and stared up into the darkness. "Aang died, Azula won. Katara's empty, life less and Toph won't say a word." I took another deep, staggering breath in and tried to clear my mind. " I don't even know if...if Suki is alive..." The tears began to mass produce and were now streaming down my face. I brought my hand up and pushed them away.

"Well, I know that I can help you with the last problem."

I swung my head around quickly and locked gazes with Yue. " You can show me her?" I was going to see if she lived?

she gave me a shocked look and clutched her heart. "Sokka! You doubt me?" Her expression grew serious and she nodded. "You have to wish it, wish it to the Moon and I can show you."

"Yue, the powerful, glorious Moon Spirit, if you may; grant my wish tonight. Show me my Suki, let me see that she is alive and with the other Kyoshi warriors."

Her expression brightened and she seemed to levitate in mid air. "Sokka, warrior of the Southern Water Tribe, tonight I grant you wish. Look through the pool and her face and surroundings will appear."

I walked over to the pool and leaned in, The surface tippled and colors of blue, red, green, yellow, and purple began to blend together forming...forming a cell, and a woman dressed in ragged red clothing. "Suki!"

The woman's head snapped around and she looked around half asleep."Sokka? Is that you? Get out of here, get the others."

The pool's light began to fade and panic rushed through my veins. "Suki, I'm going to find you and get you out of there!"

Her eyes began to drift off into sleep again but her voice carried one soft word. "Hurry."

I shot up, red covers flying back and sweat was lining my face. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and made my way to a small table with a green water basin and a small wash towel sitting on top of it. My eyes were still half closed so it took me a second try to get my hands in the basin.

With trembling hands I moved the water to my face and washed the clammy moisture away. This was the fourth dream, but this time it was surreal. Suki was actually calling out to me. I set the rag down and placed my hands on both side of the small table. There was a tiny window and the full moon was shinning straight into my eyes. Yue.

I lowered my head and closed my eyes. "Yue. Moon, if you may. Grant my wish. Show me Suki, surroundings and all."

As if Yue herself was smiling down on me, the brightness of the moon increased and the sea began to rock. I glanced down to notice the surface of the water in the basin seemed immobile by the rocking of the ship and a figure began to become clear.

It was Suki. She was pacing her cell and there were bags under her eyes. There were no bars in the cell. It was just a small room with a iron door; another figure began to stir. "Suki, is that you?" A tall figure stood slowly and stretched.

"Yes. It is me, Haru. Go back to sleep, you'll need you strength." She kept her head low as she spoke and closed her eyes.

"Suki, you have to rest.."

"Why should I?" She cut him off before he could finish. "No one is going to find us! We are stuck here in this damned Fire Nation Prison and no one knows where we are!" Her fists were clenched and her eyes were alight with anger.

Haru hung his head and rubbed his eyes. "We have to keep hope, without it we have nothing." I felt my eyes widen as he spoke this. Haru was like Katara, full of hope and strength. "Just try to lay down and get some sleep trust me, they will find us."

Suki walked over to her cot and layed down looking up at the metal ceiling. "Let's just hope it's soon..."

The image began to fade and I got a sudden recollection of where I was. Pain and anguish began to stir within and my grip tightened on the small table. Suki was in pain and I can't do anything to help!

I let out a ragged breath and walked over to the bed. Sleep was pulling at my eyes and I fell forward onto the bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was pulled into a deep, dreamless slumber.

Well? Whatcha think? I want to thank the people who added me as story alert, story fav, or the author alerts or favs.

ArrayePL

bloomsky

Aipom4

allieee1304

And a special thanks to the anonymous reviewers and a MAJOR thank you to Iris SN. Hebe!

Now please, follow these few people and review, add me, or shoot me a pm.


End file.
